


Cherry Blossoms

by gothpandaotaku



Series: Short and Sweet [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Sam Winchester's Birthday, Stargazing, The Impala (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 19:45:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18676222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothpandaotaku/pseuds/gothpandaotaku
Summary: Sam Winchester's 36th Birthday.





	Cherry Blossoms

**Author's Note:**

> Suffer with me.

Dean drove them to the middle of nowhere, so late it was early in the morning. It was Sam’s favorite kind of drive, where Dean hummed softly while he drove and the heater on high, baby purring all the while. There was no one else on the road and it felt like they were the only two people in the world.

They parked in the center of a wide clearing just about a mile off the road. Dean grabbed the green cooler stocked with beer and they climbed on the hood of Baby, laying back to watch the stars. Cherry blossom trees swayed in the cool breeze, petals falling all around them. Dean would probably be mad if any of them ended up inside the car, but right then he looked the most relaxed Sam had ever seen him, lazily sipping on a beer with Night Moves playing from Baby’s speakers, no tension in his body whatsoever.

Maybe he was just imagining it, but Sam swore the stars shone brighter than they ever had before.

No amount of words, nothing he could say could ever convey the decades of brotherhood, of teamwork, of love and family, hero worship and utter devotion. Of “ _Poughkeepsies”_ and countless hours on the highway in Baby on the way to countless hunts. Of “ _There’s nothing, past or present, I would ever put in front of you!”_ and _“I’m proud of us.”_ Of literally moving heaven and earth for each other.

“Thank you,” Sam said softly, bumping Dean’s shoulder with his own.

Dean smiled and bumped him back, and Sam knew he understood.

The cherry blossoms continued to fall. 

The world could end tomorrow (and with their luck, it really could). If this was his last birthday on earth, he really couldn’t have asked for a better one.

 


End file.
